El lenguaje del amor
by Ayrton Scar
Summary: Amou Kanade se caracterizaba por ser una persona despreocupada que solía dejar las cosas para último momento, nunca creyó que una persona que conocería al azar se encargaría de cambiar aquello poco a poco.
1. Kanade I

Amou Kanade era por lejos, todo lo contrario a una estudiante ejemplar. Siempre se la pasaba durmiendo en clases, seguido olvidaba entregar tareas y llegar temprano al colegio no estaba en su lista de prioridades; su mejor amiga era todo lo contrario, llevaba ya los premios de asistencia perfecta, puntualidad impecable y estaba por superar a una antigua senpai en mejor promedio académico. La razón por la que se llevaban tan bien era justamente que fueran tan diferentes, ya que Kanade solía motivar a Tsubasa (ese era su nombre) a hacer cosas que ella jamás se atrevería, y Tsubasa le ayudaba a salir de todos sus problemas, excepto ese.

— ¡Por favor, ayúdame, no seas ingrata! —Ya que la negociación habitual no había funcionado, buscaba aplicar una maniobra de persuasión por medio de la culpabilidad— ¡Yo te ayudé cuando te quedabas a dormir a la casa de Chris y no exactamente con las más puras intenciones!

Las mejillas de su peli-azulada amiga se sonrojaron, pero aún así su rostro no mostró señales de ceder.

— ¡Y yo te ayudé a terminar la preparatoria, aun cuando me llevas dos años! —Reclamó y Kanade tuvo que patearse mentalmente por aquello.

La razón de esta pelea es bastante sencilla.

Kanade olvidó entregar el plan de trabajo de su proyecto de segundo año en la universidad y decidió recurrir a su mejor amiga al tener una habilidad impresionante en la coordinación de horarios, pero ésta se rehusaba, y lo peor de todo, sin darle un motivo. Simplemente dijo "no lo voy a hacer".

— ¡No tienes nada que hacer, ya diste tu examen de admisión y tu curso terminó hace dos semanas! —Tsubasa estaba por abrir la boca cuando la Amou hablo—También sé que este es tu día libre en el trabajo.

Tsubasa frunció el ceño y masculló entre dientes.

—A no ser que… ¿Saldrás con alguien?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Kanade cambió su expresión a una más pícara. —Por allí hubieras comenzado. Dime, ¿es linda? ¿De dónde la conoces?

—No voy a salir con nadie, voy a hacerle el mantenimiento a mi motocicleta.

—Pero eso no te toma tanto tiempo para que no puedas ayudarme.

—Kanade. Tienes 21 años por un carajo, hazte responsable de algo por una vez en la vida. —Reprendió Tsubasa y Kanade comenzó a hacer pucheros, sabía que una vez que la Kazanari empleaba _aquel_ tono no había nada que hacer.

—Está bien, está bien, ya entendí.

Después de eso Kanade fue echada nada amablemente del apartamento de su mejor amiga, dejándole apenas el tiempo para coger su mochila. Bueno, Tsubasa tenía un punto. Si no lograba hacerse cargo de aquello no tenía sentido que continuara con la carrera, aparte igualmente se trataba de algo sencillo. Tal vez debía dejar de depender tanto de ella, y en parte era vergonzoso, se supone que ella era la senpai en la cual su amiga debería apoyarse. Aunque bueno, tampoco era su culpa que Tsubasa recibiera clases particulares desde temprana edad y que ella fuese una persona en extremo despreocupada.

Decidido, a partir de ahora sería una persona confiable.

La nueva Amou Kanade nacería a partir de ahora y contrario a veces anteriores, ésta vez si que lo realizaría.

Asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces con renovado espíritu y salió casi corriendo en dirección al parque que rodeaba a la universidad de Lydian. Casi nunca iba allí, pero recordaba que se aspiraba un perfecto ambiente armonioso para trabajar sin complicaciones.

Caminó alrededor de las diferentes áreas del enorme parque buscando el lugar con menos distracciones posibles, dejando únicamente una banca escondida entre varios arbustos, prácticamente aislada. Solo esperaba que la hermosa chica a un lado suyo no fuese un distractor.

La miró atentamente, era demasiado linda. No, definitivamente no podría concentrarse con alguien tan bella por un lado, pero el lugar era perfecto, era silencioso y no dejaba ver a la gente pasando, así que si de la nada pasaba alguien que le conociera (o alguna de sus ex-novias), no cabía la posibilidad de que se acercara a hablar con ella.

Suspiró sabiendo que había más pros que contras a quedarse allí.

Se sentó en el extremo contrario de la banca y dejó caer su mochila cuidadosamente para no molestar a su compañera de asiento ni mover las hojas y bolígrafos que reposaban a un lado de ella.

Sacó la libreta que utilizaría y un… ¿dónde carajos estaba su bolígrafo?

Frunció el ceño y rebuscó por todos los bolsillos de su mochila pero no había ni siquiera un color roto para escribir, y ya era demasiado tarde como para regresar a su casa (o al apartamento de Tsubasa) como para ir por algo. Observó entonces a la joven castaña a un lado suyo que leía apaciblemente y la enorme cantidad de bolígrafos de todos colores que no estaba usando.

—Oye, siento molestarte pero, ¿podrías prestarme uno de tus bolígrafos? Prometo que te lo devolveré. —La chica no hizo movimiento alguno, ¿estaba ignorándole? Tal vez no había sido lo suficientemente educada en su petición, comenzar con un "oye" tal vez no fue la mejor opción.

Hmm… ¿debía hablar a lo arcaico como Tsubasa?

Momento.

Cuando observó cómo su compañera de asiento cambiaba de página sin preocupación alguna, vio un cordón conectarse a sus orejas.

Con que aquello había sido, estaba escuchando música, por ende no le había escuchado. ¿Qué clase de música escucharía? Negó con la cabeza, no era momento de ponerse a divagar, tenía que entregar su plan de trabajo para mañana.

Tocó su hombro con delicadeza, atrapando así su atención. Una vez unos bellos ojos entre lo azul y lo verde le miraron posó una sonrisa nerviosa y señaló los bolígrafos a su derecha. Ella pareció comprender su mensaje y le extendió uno de tinta negra.

Decidió seguir el ejemplo de su salvadora y se colocó sus audífonos para centrarse lo más posible en su trabajo. Cuando menos lo esperó terminó, no era tan tardado como pensó, viéndolo de esa manera ¿por qué lo aplazó tanto? No tenía motivo, con razón Tsubasa no quiso ayudarle, era algo bastante rápido y sencillo, más cuando se trata de tu propia creación, aunque por otro lado, Tsubasa desgraciada, nada le costaba ayudarle. Analizó entonces el comportamiento de su amiga, lo había dicho en broma, ¿pero que tal y que Tsubasa de verdad iba a salir con alguien?

¿Por qué clase de chica la vería suspirando ahora? Considerando las conquistas anteriores de su amiga, sin duda debería tener un lado tsundere, tierna a la décima potencia pero tal vez no tan empalagosa ya que ese sin duda había sido el factor que había matado su antigua relación, y definitivamente debería de tener un pecho grande. ¿Qué? Sí, sonó muy vulgar, pero era la verdad, Tsubasa siempre decía que era una coincidencia que sus novias tuvieran una excelente _personalidad_ , pero dentro de su cabeza estaba la teoría de que cada chica que le gustaba pasaba por una minuciosa prueba de medición, porque cada novia nueva que le presentaba tenía más que la anterior.

Quién lo diría, su amiga llegaba a ser más pervertida que ella.

Ya sabía con qué molestarla mañana.

Miró a la castaña a un lado suyo, recordándose que hace mucho que no salía con nadie. La analizó a detalle, sip, era terriblemente linda, aunque su rostro tan angelical le advertía que trataba con alguien menor, pero dado a que leía un libro sobre psicología avanzada se notaba que trataba con alguien con un co-eficiente intelectual bastante alto.

Aunque viéndolo desde ese lado, tambien sería alguien que no caería tan fácil ante el plan de conquista marca Kanade. Tenía que innovar, ya que tener audífonos y un libro era señal clara de "no me hables", Tsubasa se había encargado de dejárselo muy en claro la última vez.

Mordió el bolígrafo por la parte superior, arrepintiéndose al instante y limpiándolo de sus babas. Era un hábito que tenía desde la secundaria que siempre se le iba cuando pensaba algo detenidamente, pero se trataba de un bolígrafo que no era suyo y por ende debía devolver tal cual se lo dejaron.

¡Eso era!

Miró nuevamente a su contraria, percatándose de que estaba ajena completamente de sus pensamientos y supo entonces que su plan era perfecto. Tomó su mochila y sacó unas notas adhesivas que le había robado a Tsubasa no hace mucho.

Balanceó el bolígrafo entre sus dedos buscando las palabras adecuadas para llamar su atención ya que el espacio que tenía era reducido, no podía ponerse toda charlatana desde el inicio.

 _"Muchas gracias por prestarme el bolígrafo, de verdad me has salvado"_

Simple y conciso.

Desprendió la nota y la pegó sobre una de las páginas del libro de su contraria. Nuevamente aquellos ojos tan cristalinos se clavaron en ella con curiosidad antes de leer la nota y sonreírle de una manera que le robó el aliento, esa era una sonrisa demasiado… demasiado… no hay palabras para describirla.

Bajó la mirada a la hoja que describía su plan de trabajo por el siguiente semestre luchando para que sus mejillas no se sonrojasen. Eso era nuevo, nunca antes una sonrisa le había dejado de esa manera, y eso que chicas irresistiblemente ardientes le dedicaron más que una linda sonrisa.

Una nota adhesiva de un verde pastel se posó en su hoja con más delicadeza con la que ella había clavado su nota de color naranja en su libro.

Miró nuevamente a la castaña, que continuaba en su mundo leyendo y se decepcionó ligeramente, esperaba que le sonriera nuevamente antes de leer su mensaje.

 _"El agradecimiento ha llegado un poco tarde, ¿no lo crees?"_

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Le estaba reclamando o le estaba siguiendo el juego?

Tenía que ir lento al parecer.

 _"Disculpa por eso, estaba bastante apresurada, no había ni escrito el título de lo que entregaré mañana"_

Volvió a pegar la nota sobre su libro, observando detenidamente su reacción. Ésta vez su interlocutora no le regresó la mirada, pero sin duda una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en ella.

Segundos después otro mensaje volvió a ella.

 _"¿No deberías estar entonces trabajando en esa entrega en lugar de mandarme notas?"_

Nuevamente aquella bella desconocida le sonrió y supo que no lo había dicho con mala intención, sino que le estaba siguiendo el juego.

 _"Bueno, he terminado con mi trabajo, así que soy libre de hacer lo que quiera"_

Esa fue su breve respuesta. Repitió el proceso y segundos después vino otro mensaje.

 _"¿Cómo devolverme mi bolígrafo, por ejemplo?"_

Una carcajada brotó de su boca después de leer aquello.

Continuaron de esa manera por un par de horas más. En algún momento la Amou se desesperó de únicamente hablar de esa manera cuando estaban lado a lado, pero ciertamente le daba un aire refrescante y divertido, pues ella se encontraba verdaderamente leyendo mientras charlaba con ella. Así lograra ligar con ella o no, tenía mínimo una buena anécdota para contar después; pues la castaña sabía cómo mantener su atención.

Sabía que tenían la misma edad y que solo se llevan por tres meses (cosa que le sorprendió), que había nacido en el extranjero pero que su crianza había sido en Japón, que tenía una hermana un año mayor a ella y que ambas estudiaban en Lydian. Así mismo, guardó silencio acerca de su nombre y el de su hermana como de las facultades en las que estudiaban (aunque a juzgar por su libro podía darse una idea de dónde estudiaba ella y porque antes no habían coincidido) y alguna manera de contactarla.

Kanade por su parte respondió de la manera que mejor pudo, pues ella si le dijo su nombre, en que facultad estaba y dejó su correo, sus redes sociales y su teléfono por si quería contactarla después de ese encuentro. Platicó un poco acerca de sus hobbies y se describió brevemente como su contraria se lo solicitó, y conforme el flirteo continuó, dejó a ver sus intenciones y preguntó si estaba bien si le continuaba pretendiendo de esa manera a lo que ella respondió que sí, alegrándole por completo, pero seguía sin entender porque era tan reacia a dar su nombre y alguna manera de seguir en contacto si estaba interesada en ella también.

 _"Ya está anocheciendo ¿no tienes que ir a casa?"_

Cuestionó ella tomando su mochila y guardando los bolígrafos y las dos libretas en las que le vio hacer varios apuntes mientras conversaban.

 _"No realmente, vivo por mi cuenta, así que nadie me reclama por mi hora de llegada"_

La bella desconocida se rio antes de responder su mensaje.

 _"Que suerte la tuya. Yo si debo irme, que mi hermana ande pololeando no significa que tenga la libertad de hacerla preocupar."_

 _"Te sobreprotegen mucho. Aunque lo entiendo, si tuviera una hermana menor tan hermosa como tú también la protegería de todo."_

 _"Si tuvieras una hermana menor como yo lo más seguro es que te debatas contigo misma acerca de si el incesto es una buena opción o no"_

Nuevamente una carcajada salió de Kanade, y de nueva cuenta, su interlocutora no rio con ella.

 _"¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?"_

 _"Una con debilidad por lo lindo"_

Una sonrisa confidente fue intercambiada antes de que otra nota se posara en su libreta.

 _"De todas maneras, nuestra socialización ha terminado, por lo que nuestra historia termina aquí."_

 _"¿Y te irás sin darme tu nombre?"_

 _"Nunca fue mi intención dártelo. No es necesario que lo conozcas, tu interés por mi terminará tan pronto como inició"_

 _"No deberías tener tan poca confianza en ti"_

 _"No se trata de falta de confianza, se trata de una realidad Amou-san. Por eso termino todo aquí, antes de que todo se vuelva amargo."_

 _"Pero no es justo que sea de esta manera, cuando ni siquiera sé tu nombre, que clase de música te gusta o que cosas haces en tu tiempo libre aparte de leer. Sé que es dificil de creer pero quiero conocer más de ti, porque sé que eres una persona hermosa no sólo en el exterior, sino que dentro de ti también eres alguien cálida"_

Kanade miró nerviosa a la chica que ya se encontraba de pie, meditando las palabras escritas en aquel pequeño trozo de papel.

 _"Con que eso era… Si tanto lo pides, te mostraré que clase de música escucho"_

Kanade leyó aquello incrédula mientras que su hermosa desconocida le extendía uno de sus auriculares, ella esperaba que le diese su nombre. Tras un asentimiento lo tomó y lo puso en su oído, frunciendo el ceño al instante, no lograba escuchar nada.

Miró a su contraria con confusión estampada en el rostro mientras que ésta tomaba una nota que anteriormente ya había escrito mientras Kanade escuchaba nada y la pegó en su libreta, cerrándola por completo y abandonando el lugar.

Abrió la libreta en la hoja que había pegado su nota e inmediatamente una exclamación de sorpresa brotó de ella.

Tomó una nota adhesiva más y escribió en ella su respuesta a lo anterior para después envolverla en el bolígrafo que se había olvidado de devolver, y que en su huida, la castaña no había recogido.

Salió rápidamente de aquel lugar y buscó con su mirada la figura bella de la castaña, distinguiéndole enseguida y corriendo hacia ella, posándose enfrente y cortándole el camino.

Intento verse lo más calmada posible extendiéndole el bolígrafo, pero no sabía si daría resultado su improvisada respuesta,

 _"Soy sorda"_ Eso decía la nota.

 _"¿Y el problema está en…? Sigues siendo hermosa"_ Esa había sido su respuesta.

* * *

 _ **Y aquí llega Ayrton Scar el amo y señor de las historias raras.**_

 _ **Recapitulemos: Una historia con seres mitológicos, una historia en la que Shirabe se queda ciega, una historia donde Fate es transexual, otra historia donde tsubasa busca venganza da Maria más otra en la que Maria y Tsubasa cometen adulterio a Ver y otra similar pero con la crackship de Yuru Yuri. Si, escribo puras cosas raras.** **¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Una symphousuaria con una enfermedad terminal?**_

 _ **Nuevamente, esto lo escribí inspirado gracias a un cortometraje que vi en mi tiempo de ocio hace no mucho titulado ahora "Love Language", pero que después de ver koe no katachi me decidí a trabajar esta historia como se debe.**_

 _ **Muchas, de verdad muchas gracias por leerme. Espero coincidamos después para el segundo capítulo de esta historia... ¿o debería dejarlo así nada más?**_


	2. Kanade II

La puerta del apartamento de Tsubasa fue tocada insistentemente hasta que la aludida se dignó a abrirlo, aunque esta vez no se le podía culpar eran cerca de las once de la noche y la peli-azul se encontraba –misteriosamente– cansada.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? —Preguntó Tsubasa malhumorada.

— ¡Ayúdame! —Suplicó con una profunda reverencia. La puerta fue nuevamente cerrada— ¡Espera, no hablo de nada académico, es acerca de otra cosa, y algo bastante importante!

Nuevamente la puerta fue abierta, Tsubasa le miraba con escepticismo.

—Cuando ibas en secundaria aprendiste algo del lenguaje de señas, ¿verdad?

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora? —Cuestionó.

—Verás… Digamos que me acabo de enganchar con alguien con quien solo me puedo comunicar de esa manera.

.

.

Serena Cadenzavna Eve era la segunda hija de un matrimonio yugoslavo que terminó en Japón por cuestiones del trabajo de sus padres, era una suerte que su abuela materna, una reconocida científica, llevaba el tiempo suficiente en el país del sol naciente como para instruirles en el habla, la lectura y la escritura; lo cual le vino de maravilla a alguien como ella, una joven que tuvo la mala fortuna de nacer con una discapacidad auditiva.

Su hermana mayor, contrario a ella, había nacido perfectamente. Tal parecía que lo suyo era una desafortunada herencia genética de su bisabuela materna y Maria, ese era su nombre, había sacado más de su padre.

Maria era la mejor hermana que pudo haber tenido, lo único que no le gustaba es que a veces solía preocuparse más por ella que por sí misma; en parte lo entendía, la vida no había sido especialmente buena para ella gracias a su discapacidad, los abusones solían engancharse con ella y aquellos que espontáneamente se interesaban en su persona, perdían el interés tan rápido como les confesaba que no podía escucharlos, pero esa tarde algo fuera de sus estándares había ocurrido, moría por contárselo a su hermana… después de que ésta le contase como le había ido en su cita.

Rio suavemente al recordar cómo se había dado todo con su competitiva kouhai. Ella siempre supo que era cuestión de tiempo para que ambas terminasen saliendo, lo que nunca creyó es que tardasen cinco años para dar el primer paso, el término densidad se inventó por ellas, estaba segura.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo nada más de recordar al raro ex-novio de su hermana, gracias a dios jamás tendría que verlo de nuevo. Tsubasa-san por lo menos tenía a una ex-novia adorable y tsundere, aunque un poco empalagosa, pero agradable a fin de cuentas.

— ¡Serena! —Una pequeña pelinegra corrió a abrazarla apenas atravesó la puerta, era la hija menor de una de las colegas de su abuela; dado a que siempre se encontraba viajando por sus recientes descubrimientos, llegaron al acuerdo de que la familia Cadenzavna tendría su custodia mientras estaban de viaje.

—Shirabe-chan, que gusto volver a verte. ¿Maria-neesan no ha llegado? —Serena podría no escuchar absolutamente nada, pero esto no le impedía hablar con personas que no comprendiesen el lenguaje de señas. Aprendió a leer los labios desde que era una niña, aunque bueno, la pequeña Kazanari estaba dando lo mejor de sí para aprender para solo tener once años.

— _No. Llamó para avisar que tardaría un poco más de lo acordado en llegar—_ Dijo en aquel lenguaje, enorgulleciendo a la mayor. Shirabe era una niña muy inteligente.

— _Vas_ _mejorando bastante, Shirabe-chan—_ Elogió.

—Dejando eso de lado. Te ves muy contenta, ¿pasó algo?

—Conocí a alguien—Dijo ambiguamente, consiguiendo que la menor le escudriñara con la mirada—Alguien que cree que soy hermosa.

— ¿Y sabe que no puedes escuchar? —Serena asintió.

—Wow, esto hay que platicarlo con Maria presente. —Dijo la menor justo cuando la aludida estaba ingresando al lobby.

— _¿Por qué es tan necesaria mi presencia? —_ Cuestiono en lenguaje de señas, la peli-rosa sabía que si bien Serena podía leer los labios, a la larga el esfuerzo le terminaba causando dolor de cabeza, por lo que siempre hablaba por dicho lenguaje.

— _Maria-neesan, conocí a alguien el día de hoy que no parece interesarle mi discapacidad._

La mayor quedó sorprendida por aquel comentario.

.

.

Kanade, por primera en su vida, estaba trabajando con una planeación digna de los Kazanari, aunque bueno, no es como si ella perteneciese a esa "grandiosa" familia, su madre simplemente se había casado con un hombre (que muy casualmente compartía cierto parecido en el cabello) de esa familia una vez superó la muerte de su primer esposo, hombre que casualmente era el tío a cargo de Tsubasa y razón por la que se conocieron en primer lugar.

La razón de su planificación era simple, quería sorprender a aquella misteriosa chica que se negó a darle su nombre. Por algún motivo que desconocía, quería verse como alguien responsable y que despertara toda su confianza.

¿Se estaría interesando enserio?

Negó con la cabeza, no porque la idea le desagradara, sino porque sentía que se estaba adelantando demasiado a los hechos.

De cualquier manera, esta vez se aseguró de llevar un bolígrafo y dos paquetitos de notas adhesivas. Tal vez su conversación sería más larga en esta ocasión.

Sonrió sin quererlo ante su pensamiento. Se sentía extrañamente emocionada.

Miró disimuladamente la hora en su teléfono, ya era más tarde que la vez pasada. Por favor que no fuese cosa de un solo encuentro, quería saber un poco más de ella, lo necesitaba.

Que viniera… que viniera…

Bueno, estar viendo precisamente al frente apenas parpadeando lograría que en lugar de incitar a la chica a acercarse, le provocara alejarse por la cara medio psicótica que estaba haciendo sin querer; así que la solución simplemente fue concentrarse en el trabajo que tenía por hacer, podría ser que por fin alguna vez en su vida no tuviese trabajo acumulado que a la final relegaría a Tsubasa.

 _"Hola"_

Una nota adhesiva fue dejada sobre las páginas de su libreta. Alzó la mirada inmediatamente encontrándose con la castaña quien le sonrió dulcemente cargaba un bolso del que sacó nuevamente los materiales del día anterior seguramente para continuar su trabajo.

 _"Llegas tarde"_

La dulzura cambió a diversión rápidamente que fue correspondida por la Amou.

Esta vez, Kanade no tuvo mayor complicación para aprender más cosas acerca de su bella desconocida tan desconocida, pues le dijo su nombre pero no el de su hermana y tampoco su apellido. En algún punto de la conversación Kanade sugirió a Serena salir tranquilamente algún día de aquellos, que podía ir a buscarla a su facultad e ir por allí, pero curiosamente se negó a que convivieran de otra manera que no fuese aquella.

 _"Me niego a salir de aquella manera que tanto deseas mientras sigamos siendo 'algo casual'. Perdona si sueno algo ruda"_

 _"No te preocupes, es algo que logro comprender perfectamente"_

Si era por mantener su interés, pues lo hacía muy bien. Serena parecía conocer a Kanade más de lo que mostraba, se preguntó si esto era una ilusión suya. Claro, Kanade era completamente inconsciente de con quien se estaba metiendo y que resultaba completamente irónico que sus vidas no hubiesen coincidido hasta ese momento estando tan conectadas como estaban, esto más bien resultaba de como Kanade siempre eludía sus responsabilidades y como Serena siempre prefería aislarse en su pequeño mundo rodeada únicamente de quienes apreciaba.

Imposible de creer o no, pero esta rutina de estarse hablando por medio de papeles adhesivos en medio de una banca en el parque estuvo repitiéndose por medio año, medio año que ayudó a que la Amou entendiese que ya estaba completamente enamorada de esa "niña" y pusiese más empeño en las clases de Tsubasa acerca del lenguaje de señas. Claro que, decidió omitir eso a Serena, ya que pensaba darle una verdadera sorpresa un día de aquellos.

Y da la casualidad que ya era hora de que dejara de posponerlo.

No solo había estado ligando por seis meses y aprendiendo lenguaje de señas, también se había convertido en alguien más responsable que dejara a Serena orgullosa de aceptar la propuesta que pensaba hacerle.

Se levantó con toda la energía del mundo, indicándole a Tsubasa que dejase preparados bastantes tragos de alcohol ya que le contó su plan para proceder y en caso de que resultara negativo, podía embriagarse hasta olvidarse del mundo y hacer el ridículo como una buena descorazonada pero de resultar positivo pues sería un festejo a lo grande como la buena idiota enamorada que sería.

Aquel día no tenía clases que atender en la universidad mientras que Serena si las tenía pero únicamente durante la mañana por lo que se reunirían en su lugar de siempre después de que ella se desocupara, tiempo en el que Kanade aprovechó para llenar la banca con todas las notas que habían utilizado desde que se conocían y permaneció de pie frente a la banca una vez acabó con la misma ropa que usaba el primer día esperando pacientemente (Dioses, va a haber tormenta) a que Serena llegara, pues no faltaba mucho.

Veinte minutos después Serena llegó viéndose a ojos de Kanade más hermosa que nunca aun con el gesto de confusión que le preguntaba que tramaba. Fue allí donde la mayor de las dos mostró los resultados de su curso intensivo y finalmente habló de una manera que a Serena le fuese más cómoda de comprender, denotando así también que su interés era sincero y le sería eternamente devota si le daba la oportunidad de serlo.

— _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos y a pesar de que la razón por la que te hablé no es la misma por la que te hablo ahora, quiero que sepas que has mejorado mucho mi vida con el simple hecho de ser tú. A lo que quiero llegar es que quiero hacerte parte de mi vida, por eso, ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?_

Serena luchó lo más que pudo contra su risa al darse cuenta de que se había equivocado en la parte más importante.

— _¿No crees que es un poco temprano para hablar de matrimonio?_

 _— ¿Matrimonio? No, no quiero casarme contigo._

Serena decidió ser ella misma como siempre y posó una mirada falsamente indignada que sumado a la pena de Kanade por haberse equivocado la hizo ponerse nerviosa. ¡Tsubasa desgraciada, la había engañado! Se la iba a cobrar buena cuando la viera por su chistecito.

 _—Quiero decir, no justo ahora. No es mi intención. —_ Nervios, yo los invoco— _A lo quiero llegar es que quiero saber si te gustaría que dejemos de ser ese "algo casual" y formalicemos un noviazgo entre tú y yo._

Serena podía asegurar que esa había sido sin duda la proposición de noviazgo más original que había presenciado en su vida. Así que decidió corresponder el detalle que Kanade había tenido hacia ella de instruirse en el lenguaje de señas y contestó de una manera que antes no había hecho.

—Me encantaría mucho, Kanade.

La aludida quedó asombrada a un nivel extremo al escuchar aquella voz tan suave y angelical.

 _—Eres un ángel, Serena._

Pasaría algo más de tiempo para que la Amou descubriese que su ahora novia siempre pudo saber leer sus labios y que el término "ángel" no era el más apropiado para describir a la menor en la familia Cadenzavna Eve

* * *

 _ **Quedó un poco más corto que el anterior, pero ni modo, ¿qué hacer? Como resultará un poco obvio, nos centramos un poco más en la perspectiva de Kanade, pero para el siguiente será distinto en estos dos episodios, pero en los dos siguientes será centrado un poco más en la perspectiva de Serena cambiando de la interacción de los diálogos dejando el texto normal para lenguaje de señas y cursivas para cuando se hable de manera normal. Cabe aclarar también que los siguientes dos capítulos serán los últimos.**_

 _ **Uzuki: Y a mi me gusta mucho leerte también en cada trabajo, de verdad muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Un poco tardío dejo aquí el siguiente episodio, nos leeremos en el siguiente n.n Cuídate y saludos :D**_


End file.
